Life is SO Complicated!
by KatieKakes
Summary: Blackthorne Boys are back! But this time with a new boy. The new boy has his eyes on Cammie. What will happen because of this? Will Cammie and Zach be together? Takes place after CMH. Rated Teen just in case.
1. They're Back!

**Hey people who love to read fanfiction! Here is another story I wrote about Gallagher Girls! I really hope you like it. I probably won't be updating this story very quickly, because my other GG fanfic, Gallagher High School, is becoming very popular right now, and I need to update to keep my readers wanting more! I'm sorry about that, but don't worry, I will update this story too! Without further ado here is the first chapter!**

**(Takes place after Cross My Heart)**

**Cammie's POV**

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were heading to breakfast when Tina came up to us in the middle of the hallway.

"Is it true that you're going on a top-secret mission for the FBI to Rome during the summer?" Tina questioned me.

"No, Tina. Where did you hear that?" I asked, fed up with the gossip in this school.

"I have my sources." Tina said and then walked away. My friends and I walked into the dining hall. Today we had to speak French during breakfast.

We sat down in our usual spot. Then we heard my mother's voice talking to all of us Gallagher Girls, in English, not French.

"Attention ladies. I have big news for you," The doors swung open and we all turned our heads to look at who was coming in through the doors. Forks and spoons dropped, just like the last big surprise, and the funny thing was, it was for the same reason; Blackthorne Boys. They're back. And of course, I'm wearing the skirt with the stain on the butt. Great. I haven't talked or seen Zach since he kissed me, and I'm wearing the skirt in a very embarrassing spot!

"The Blackthorne Boys have returned to Gallagher Academy for another exchange." I heard my mom say in the background. I was too focused on staring at Zach. He looked pretty much the same, maybe his hair had grown a few millimeters, but otherwise, looked the same. Zach looked at me and smiled at me. Nothing was really cleared up yet after our little kiss that we had before he left.

Behind Zach was a boy I hadn't seen before. He must be a new Blackthorne Boy. He was almost the same height as Zach, but about half an inch taller. And he had the same build as Zach. He had blonde hair, which was totally different from Zach's dark hair. The boy felt my gaze, and looked at me. He winked at me and I blushed bright pink, and looked away. Macey gave me a questioning look and I shrugged it off.

"I expect everyone will welcome the Blackthorne students, like last time. They will be staying in the same place, so it is off limits to girls again." my mom explained. "You may continue on with your breakfast." she said and walked away.

All of the boys went to their table. I could already hear Tina from down the table gossiping about the boys' return. Liz, Macey, Bex, and I ate our breakfast in silence, but I could sense that they were thinking about what happened with the new guy. I honestly didn't know what happened.

When breakfast was over, u went to my room and quickly changed into a better skirt. Then I hurried off to class. When I sat down in a desk and opened my textbook, there was a piece of paper in my there. It was a note from Zach:

_Hey Gallagher Girl. I heard we get to go into town this weekend. Do you want to go get something to eat?_

_-Z_

I smiled as I read the note. But wait...how did he get it into my textbook? Oh, he's good!

"Hey." said a voice. I looked up from the note to see the new boy sliding into the desk next to mine. "Dr. Steve told me to come find you." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are my guide." he answered. "I'm Aaron Moore." Aaron said and extended his arm. I shook his hand.

"I'm Cammie Morgan."

"Oh, I know." I let go of his hand and there was an awkward silence. The teacher came in and started class. I kept noticing Aaron glace at me every now and then. I opened Zach's note and read it over and over again.

With Aaron here, it might make more things interesting, but so much more complicated.

**Was it an okay first chapter? Did I do a good job? Please review! I need to know if I should continue this story or not! All reviews are appreciated, good or bad!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry if you thought this was an update. I was just posting an author's note on all of my stories, saying that I WILL be updating A LOT very, very soon. I end school in five days (June 9th) so I will be uploading lots of chapters during the summer! I know that I sound like I have no life. Haha! Anyways, I'm sorry for the disappointment of this not being an actual update. I truly am sorry.

~Katie-kakes~


End file.
